lifeisstrangefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Warren Graham
„Twój biały rycerz Warren jest tutaj. Wiedziałem, że się o mnie martwiłaś.” ''―Warren do Max : Osobowość Warren jest przyjazny i opiekuńczy względem Max. Jest stereotypowym przykładem naukowego nerda. Uwielbia stare i mało znane filmy. Ma spokojną naturę i jest wysoce zainteresowany w Max. Jednak potrafi komuś przyłożyć . Biografia Wydarzenia sprzed gry : Warren Graham urodził się 20 listopada 1996 roku w mieście Arcadia Bay w stanie Oregon. Zaczął chodzić do Akademii Blackwall we wrześniu 2013 roku. Poznał Max 4 listopada na zajęciach z chemii u Pani Michelle Grand. Max opisuje go jako "poważnego geeka" lub "głuptasa". Początkowo odstraszała ją jego postawa "wszechwiedzącego" ale w końcu zostali przyjaciółmi. Warren także przyjaźni się z Brooke Scott i Alyssą Anderson. Dzielą z nim zainteresowanie matematyką i science fiction. Max uważa. że Brooke i Warren pasują do siebie ze względu na podobne hobby. Warren zna również Kate Marsh. Tydzień przed wydarzeniami z 7 października pożyczył Max pendrive'a. [[Epizod 1: Poczwarka|Epizod pierwszy: "Poczwarka]] W pierwszym epizodzie, jednym z zadań Max jest oddanie Warrenowi jego pendrive'a. Po odbiciu go z pokoju Dany, dziewczyny rozmawiają na temat jak otwarcie Warren adoruje Max. Max odmówiła wszelkim podejrzeniom o związek z chłopakiem i zasugerowała. że Brooke byłaby jego idealnym dopełnieniem ze względu na podobne zainteresowania. Główna bohaterka podchodzi do Warrena z myślą o oddaniu mu jego pamięci USB. Gdy widzi on Max, chce ją przytulić jednak ona nie zauważa tego lub ignoruje. Speszony chowa ręce i po otrzymaniu pendrive'a ucina sobie pogawędkę z dziewczyną. Humorystyczny dialog przesiany różnymi smaczkami na temat filmów, które były na USB przerywa Nathan Prescott. Zaczyna kłótnię z Max na temat poprzedniej sytuacji w łazience. Widząc to Warren każe Nathanowi zostawić Max, jednak Prescott uderza go w głowę na tyle, że upada na ziemię. Kiedy Max ucieka do samochodu Chloe, Warren odwraca uwagę Nathana i w procesie zostaje przez niego pobity. Później wysyła swojej wybrance zdjęcie z podbitym okiem mówiąc. że ma u niego dług. Na koniec epizodu możemy zobaczyć Warrena jak siedzi w sali chemicznej z kamerą w dłoni w trakcie burzy śnieżnej. Epizod drugi: "Nie ma czasu" Warren spędził całą poprzednią noc by pomóc Max poszukać teorii na temat fizyki kwantowej i podróży w czasie. nie do końca pewny po co poprosiła go o to. Wysłał jej swoją listę proponowanych filmów na temat i tych niezbyt jak Strażnik Czasu czy Pulp Fiction. Rano czeka przed żeńskim dormitorium na Max. Kiedy dziewczyna wychodzi z budynku zawołał ją do siebie. Gdy Max pyta co tu robi, nerwowo odpowiada, że czeka na telefon, który już odebrał. Pyta się jej o to. co zaszło wczoraj i dziewczyna dziękuje mu za uratowanie i ma u niego dług. Warren mianuje się samozwańczym "osobistym superbohaterem". Max jednak odpowiada, że lepiej by pasował mu pseudonim "zwykłego bohatera" ze względu na konkurs prowadzony przez Pana Jeffersona. Żartując, Warren przypomina jej, że zostawiła go z Nathanem kiedy ona odjechała z Chloe. Zaniepokojony. spytał się dlaczego Nathan ją napastuje. Max tłumaczy wtedy, że zauważyła go z bronią w ręku w dziewczęcych łazienkach lub mówi, że nie chce by Warren się angażował. Kończąc rozmowę Warren wspomina, że chce zaprosić Max na maraton Planety Małp, który ma się odbyć w kinie drive-in. Tak : Max przyjmuje zaproszenie jako fanka filmów Planety małp. Szczęśliwy Warren mówi jeszcze, że musi powiedzieć Brooke, że jednak idzie z Max na maraton. Później Max dostanie kilka wiadomości od chłopaka na temat filmu. Nie : Max nie przyjmuje zaproszenia mówiąc, że nie powinna teraz skupiać się na filmach. Rozczarowany Warren godzi się z odpowiedzą dziewczyny i wywija się sprawnym żartem nawiązując do cytatu z Planety Małp.Jednak tuż przed odejściem Max mówi jej jeszcze,że może spróbuje zapytać Brooke czy pójdzie z nim. Później Max dostanie wiadomości od Warrena żeby mu powiedziała jeśli zmieni zdanie. Później w szkole Warren pisze Max, że jest teraz w klasie chemicznej. Jeśli Max pójdzie do niego zobaczy go zmagającego się z eksperymentem. Pyta się wtedy dziewczyny o pomoc obiecując jej "darmowy uścisk" jeśli jej podpowiedz się sprawdzi. Wtedy główna bohaterka może mu bezskutecznie poradzić sód lub potas, ponieważ każdy z wybranych odczynników spowoduje małą eksplozję. Może cofnąć czas i spytać Pani Grant, która powie, że najlepszy byłby chlor. Kiedy eksperyment się uda, Warren nazwie Max następnym "Heisenbergiem". Wtedy dziewczyna może zrobić zdjęcie Warrena z ukończonym projektem. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem lekcji fotografii Warren wchodzi do klasy i wspomina, że widział Kate całą zapłakaną, która biegła wzdłuż korytarza. Próba spytania się Max o co mogło chodzić skończyła się fiaskiem gdy Pan Jefferson wyprasza wszystkich uczniów, którzy nie uczęszczają do jego klasy. Gdy wychodzi żegna się jeszcze z główną bohaterką. Pod koniec epizodu, kiedy Kate próbuje popełnić samobójstwo Warren jest świadkiem całej sytuacji. Gdy Max zatrzymuje czas możemy zobaczyć Warrena podtrzymującego Alyssę, która chowa swoją głową w jego ramie. Kate żyje : Po sytuacji z Kate, Warren rozmawia z Max na temat całego zajścia. Max opisuje swoje doświadczenia na dachu. Chłopak przyzna, że to była jedna z najwspanialszych rzeczy, które widział. Nazywa Max superbohaterką oraz ludzkim aniołem, który zasłużył sobie na skrzydła. Kate nie żyje : Załamana Max po udanej próbie samobójstwa Kate rozmawia z Warrenem. Mówi mu, że jest rozczarowana, że nie mogła uratować koleżanki jak prawdziwy superbohater. Chłopak próbuje ją pocieszyć, że to nie była jej wina, że skoczyła. Gdy Max kontynuuje obarczać się winą Warren przypomina jej, że była jedyną na tyle odważną osobą, która weszła na dach i próbowała powstrzymać Kate. Po dalszej rozmowie Max przyznaje, że w Blackwell dzieje się coś groźnego. Ich dialog przerywa nagłe zaćmienie słońca. Warren zaniepokojony mówi dziewczynie, że nikt nie przewidywał na dzisiaj żadnego zaćmienia. Max przyznaje mu racje, mówiąc, że w tym tygodniu już nic jej nie zaskoczy. Tuż przed końcem epizodu Warren zauważa, że Max zaczyna marznąć więc obejmuje ją jedną ręką, widzimy tę scenę aż do epilogu "Nie ma czasu". Epizod trzeci: "Teoria Chaosu" Max ratuje Kate :'' '''Jeśli Max uda się uratować Kate, Warren będzie jednym z kilku uczniów, którzy jej za to podziękują. Na profilu facebookowym Max Warren napisze "MAX RZĄDZI". '''''Pan Jefferson zawieszony : Jeśli Pan Jefferson zostanie zawieszony z powodu jego zaangażowania w sprawę Kate zostanie założona strona, gdzie uczniowie chcą by nauczyciel nie odpowiadał za te czyny. Warren napisze na tej stronie "JEFFERSON RZĄDZI". ''David zawieszony : '' Jeżeli to David Madsen zostanie zawieszony w obowiązkach pracy zostanie założona strona na facebooku na temat zakończenia jego pracy jako głowy bezpieczeństwa w Blackwell. Warren również napisze tam "Nadchodzi tego lata.. DAVID MADSEN: GLINIARZ W CENTRUM HANDLOWYM" Alternatywna rzeczywistość : Kiedy Max powstrzymuje ojca Chloe, Williama, od śmierci budzi się w 'nowej' rzeczywistości, gdzie jest jednym z członków klubu Vortex. Z tego co widzi, Warren i Stella stali się sobie bliżsi niż byli w oryginalnej czasoprzestrzeni, sądząc po ich mowie ciała. Epizod czwarty: "Ciemnia" Warren pojawia się tuż po przeszukaniu pokoju Nathana przez Max. Kiedy właściciel tego pokoju wchodzi przez drzwi, które miała pilnować Chloe, rzuca się na główną bohaterkę. Warren broni dziewczyny uderzając go głową i powalając równocześnie na ziemię. Gdy leży już na ziemi wyciąga broń, ale chłopak wykopuje mu ją z rąk i zaczyna brutalnie bić Nathana. ''Pozwól Warrenowi pobić Nathana : '' Warren bije Nathana dopóki nie pojawią się na jego twarzy liczne rany. Po walce Chloe bierze pistolet starszego chłopaka i wychodzi z nim za drzwi budynku. Na zewnątrz szkoły Warren zastanawia się jak bardzo teraz nie różni się od Nathana. ''Powstrzymaj Warrena : '' Max powstrzymuje Warrena od pobicia Nathana. W międzyczasie starszy chłopak bierze swój pistolet wybiega z nim z dormitorium. Później Warren dziękuje dziewczynie za odciągnięcie go od Nathana. Warren oferuje pomoc Chloe i Max w ich poszukiwaniach lecz one odmawiają. Zanim dziewczyny wchodzą na teren imprezy "Końca Świata" Warren zaczepia je na chodniku. Lekko wstawiony prosi Max o zdjęcie z nią i obiecuje mieć oko na Nathana. Epizod piąty: "Polaryzacja" Dziennik Max : Max na temat Warrena w swoim dzienniku: "Gdybym dała Warrenowi mój telefon zaraz by go wysadził w imię „nauki". Chce, żebym oddała mu pendrive'a, którego pożyczył mi niecały tydzień temu. Kazał mi wszystko obejrzeć, bo ma tam cała tonę świetnych filmów i seriali. Całe szczęście, że nie było tam pornoli. Jestem mu taka wdzięczna. Jest dla mnie prawdziwym przyjacielem i mamy tyle wspólnego. Co prawda jego konikiem jest nauka, ale rozumie też sztukę i potrafi docenić świetną fotografię. Mimo że mówi, że uwielbia moje zdjęcia, myślę, że chce być miły. Prawdziwy z niego nerd, ale przynajmniej jest szczery i wiem, że by mnie nie okłamał. Miło jest mieć tu przynajmniej jednego sojusznika w moim wieku, no i naprawdę mnie rozśmiesza." Ciekawostki : * Warren jako jedyny uczeń Blackwell ma 16 lat (w listopadzie 17). Możliwe, że był na tyle mądry, że pominął kilka klas. * Możliwe, że Max i Warren razem grają w World of Warcraft. * Według jego szkolnych akt ma przynajmniej pięć numerów telefonu. * Ma celującą średnią 4.0 (na polskie szkolnictwo 6.0) * Nielegalnie ściąga filmy i seriale, uważając się za "konesera kultury popularnej" * Jego numer pokoju to 109. * Na jego pendrivie jest specjalny folder zatytułowany "MAX" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni